Bad luck brings Good things
by Five by Five gurl
Summary: ok so what if her bad luck 'did' crash the plane, and edward was nowhere in sight, so she thought, oneshot


_**An:**_ just pretend Edward and Bella had the conversation before he left

_**Why is the plane crashing?**_

**The pilots are passed out drunk**

_**Easy I'd fly the plane**_

**Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral towards the earth**

_**I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, Kick out the wall and jump, then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident and we'd stumble around like the luckiest survivors in history .**_

Happy, reeeaaalllyy late birthday Bella, I thought to myself, here I was, using the tickets I thought I'd never use, I found where he hid them, well Jacob did, he sniffed them out, he's good at things like that, Jacob, it had hurt a lot to be reminded of ed.. Him, but I was happy to, I had my pictures, I didn't have to prove that he existed anymore, and it helped a little.

I still have one ticket left, Jacob couldn't come with me, he couldn't leave his pack, and of course, he, wasn't around anymore, René had been bugging me for months to come see her, so took my chance now, two weeks before my 19th birthday, and still nowhere near over him.

The plane rumbled along the takeoff track, I closed my eyes, trying to fight back my imagination, what if Edward had been with me, I fought back tears, once I had gained control, I opened my eyes, the plane was high up now, in the clouds, it would be a good few hours before we landed, free time, never a good thing for me, I looked out the little window,, trying to distract myself, I tried to make the clouds turn into shapes, I forced my eyes to see flowers, and things you were supposed to see, but as soon as I could, they would morph into huge snarling wolves, dark figures, and silver Volvos, and I would have to look away, what a mess I was, I sighed, I could almost feel stares boring into my back.

I lost track of time, I had to stay awake, if I fell asleep, I would have nightmares, and I didn't think the other passengers would appreciate my screaming, I looked down at my watch, I had been on the plane an hour, great, two more on this plane and an hour on the next, this was torture.

Suddenly a voice rang through the cabin

Can you all please return to your seats, the cabin crew will be coming round asking you some questions, there is no need to be alarmed, it is for a…a survey

**The pilots are passed out drunk**

It took a few moments for a creepy looking crew member got to me, his face was pale, his eyes wide

" do you maybe know how to fly a plane?"

I gasped, I could see it in his eyes it was like he was screaming " THE PLANE IS CRASHNG!"

I shook my head, he swiftly moved onto the next one. I was so panicked I didn't notice the voice that said " yes sir" I looked around wildly at the passengers, who were all doing the same thing. Then a dead voice came through the speakers

" can I ask you all not to panic, I have a license to fly a plane and many years of experience behind the controls, I will take us down to safety"

The voice was a blank monotone, but somehow it had a musical background to it, a bit like him, I shoved that thought away.

_I was panicking, it's wishful thinking Bella _I told myself

I could feel the plane descending, then there was a huge crash, like two thousand pounds of metal exploding, then, The flight attendance ran around the cabin, ushering everyone forewords, I stayed where I was, to let everyone pass.

**Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral towards the earth**

Then there was another ear-splitting crash, there was fire everywhere, I could feel the plane plummet in a death spiral downwards, I couldn't see anything for the smoke, I couldn't hear anything except the roar of the fire, this was to ironic, it reminded me so much of Edward, we even talked about something like this, I was going to die, it didn't matter that I thought his name now, a chunk of burning debris flew at me, sending me falling back, I let out a small scream of shock, and pain, but I couldn't move because of the heavy metal on-top of me, I struggled, I sudden jolt of the plane made the metal slide off, I scrambled painfully to my feet, the smoke was choking, I looked around, bodies were strewn everywhere, burnt beyond recognition, I would end up like that to, I let out a sob, I looked around at where the driver would be, there, curled up in a ball was, a pale figure, strong looking , muscled, with tousled bronze hair, my heart did a strange jolt then almost stopped, I tried to draw in air but the smoke choked me, I fell to my knees

_Edward _I managed to gasp, he looked up at me, horrified, before everything went black

I wasn't out for long before cool hands brushed my cheek, checked my pulse

" Bella, please Bella, wake up, please" the musical velvet voice begged, I struggled with the darkness, but everything hurt, my ribs felt broken, I was sure I had bruises all over my body, I couldn't even breath!, but I fought for Edward, I felt my eyes open, and I was glad they had, because their before me, was the reason for my existence.

"Bella!" he sighed in relief, I was confused, I must have died, I was in heaven. Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran vampire speed towards the cracked wall, he cradled me against his chest, and kissed my forehead. There was only one last thing to do on our little checklist. " fancy sky-diving Bella?" he asked me quietly, he grinned crookedly, my breath whooshed out of me.

_**I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, Kick out the wall and jump, then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident and we'd stumble around like the luckiest survivors in history **_

Edward kicked at the loose wall, it fell all the way down to earth, he gripped me tighter, turning my face into his chest, he bent his knees and then we flew.

I must have died, but it was so cold, I let out a tiny scream, then there was a small, quiet thud of feet on earth, I was so scared, I felt dizzy, everything was going black, I was fainting, just before I faded out Edward bent down towards me.

" Bella, I love you"

And then I was sure I was dead


End file.
